Accidentally in Love
by Nerdykay97
Summary: The highly anticipated Percabeth reunion goes awry. Annabeth doesn't remember Percy, will he still love her? Percabeth all over again. Rated T for language.
1. Are you okay?

**A/N: Hey wonderful readers! I had this idea for this fanfic, and had to try it! This takes place in an out of cannon story line. Everything is the same except that there is no Prophecy of Seven. Tell me what you think, okay? Anyone have any guesses to what is up Annabeth? Tell me what you think and I might tell you if you're right! Reviews are welcome, and appreciated. **

***Disclaimer* I don't own PJO or HoO! All rights to Rick Riordan.**

****Percy

The ship had landed, everyone had disembarked, the Greeks are taking tours of camps, and no one was dead yet. But I was still in shock. My body stayed frozen, staring at the golden war ship. I could feel my brain melting through to my shoes. Hazel came up to my still body. "Percy, are you okay?" I just shook my head, "No."

*Flash back*

"Hey! Percy! It's good to see you!" "Percy, we missed you!" "Where have you been for the last six months?"

"Hi guys! How's it going? Where's Annabeth?" They all froze at my words. Every one of my friends froze. "Come on guys, this isn't funny! Where's Annabeth!"

"Well Percy, she's on the ship but…" Before Connor could finish that sentence, I was off. I reached the deck of the boat, when I stopped suddenly. Standing at the far edge of the boat was my girlfriend.

"ANNABETH!" She whipped around when I called her name. Her hair was up is a messy pony tail. She had a few bruises. There was a gash over her eye brow, and her right arm was in a sling. The bags under her eyes made her look very tired. I didn't care; she was still perfect to me. I walked to the place she was standing, and threw my arms around her. My lips pressed softly against hers. Annabeth froze when I touched her. When I kissed her, she didn't seem happy. She seemed shocked. When the kissed ended, I looked at her just smiling. She paused then slapped me across the face.

**Sorry it's so short!**


	2. Dead

**A****/N: Keep reading! I'll keep updating. That is all!**

***DISCLOSER* I DON'T OWN PJO OR HoO!**

Piper

When I reached the top of the stairs, I had wished I hadn't followed Percy. I wish I hadn't tried to stop him (even though everyone told me that was impossible that was impossible). I reached the deck of the war ship, and wished I was anywhere else.

Percy had just kissed Annabeth, when she reared back and slapped him across the face. Ouch that had to hurt. Annabeth shrieked, "Who are you! And why in the HELL are you kissing me!" She stormed toward the stair and went under the deck. Let me tell you Percy looked like a lost puppy.

He looked at me, questioning what had just happened. I shrugged and said the only thing that came to my mind, "I am so sorry. She is just…she's just confused."

"Perrcy! We need to talk." Grover bleated. "Grover, explain," I yelled as I sprinted for the stairs.

* * *

><p>Grover<p>

"What…what's wrong with her?" "Ahh ummm.." I was lost for words. "She doesn't remember you." The words came from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and say Thalia walking over to Percy.

* * *

><p>Percy<p>

"She doesn't remember a thing about you." Thalia said. It can't be true, of course Annabeth remembers me! This is some kind of hideous joke. Thalia put her arm around my shoulder and continued. "It was a few days ago, we were attacked. Everyone was fighting all the monsters. Annabeth was in trouble. She was unconscious on the ground when Jason and I killed the monster about to kill her. She wasn't badly injured. But when she woke up, she couldn't remember anyone, or anything. We were hoping seeing you would help. But you couldn't see her by herself."

My heart was being ripped out of its chest. I ran, from the ship, from Thalia and Grover, from Camp Jupitor. I ran until I reached the sea, and I collapsed into a ball. Dead.


	3. Who Does He Think He Is?

**A/N: He****llo my most devoted readers! i hope you enjoy this chapter! It really is important, just a little sad. Well...PLEASE review! I helps me so much!**

***D****ISCLOSER* I still don't own PJO or HoO! ALL RIGHTS TO RICK RIORDAN!**

Annabeth

My world was spinning. I hardly had a grip on reality any more. My mind is flashing through so many thoughts its making me dizzy. I can't focus on anything, it's very disorienting. I feel so off balance.

My world had started tilting because of a boy. The boy had longish windblown hair, and tan skin that girls just drool over. When he looked at me, his bright green-blue eyes were soaking in the image of my face. They were a window. I know its super clichéd but they were a perfect window into his mind. And I could tell he loved me. It was practically written on his forehead. He stood there with his billowing purple cape, giving off an illusion of power. One thing was for certain, even though he looked like a blind man seeing the sun after many years, I had never seen the boy before, and his first move is to kiss me.

I immediately pulled away. My arm wound up and when I let it go it came across his face in a defining sound. He looked so hurt. His eyes portrayed such a pain that it made me feel guilty. They were searching my face for an answer. Looking into his eyes was painful. Reminding me of a hurt animal, they continued to beg me for an answer. I felt even worse, the longer I stared into his eyes. I couldn't answer his questioning looks because it's very unsettling when a complete stranger just kisses you.

I had to get out of there. The looks from everyone on the boat literally dug into my skin. I couldn't stand it anymore. I ran to the stair well, to my lone escape route. Within moments I was in my room. I dove into the soft green sheets, and just sat there. "Why did it matter what everyone thought?" I thought bitterly. But I knew why it mattered. I wasn't the only person completely lost. And with that thought, sobs rocked me into oblivion. Well for a while.

A rapping on the door brought me up short. Piper walked into the room. She surveyed the room and her glance locked on me. "Annabeth, talk to me," was all she said.

I didn't know this girl any better than the boy, or any other person on this boat. Even though I didn't know her, she was always trying to comfort me. She seemed to understand me a bit better than any of the others. Her voice sounded comforting, like a warm fire and a soft blanket. It was smooth like honey and I didn't want to talk but her voice made it seem easier. "Annabeth, Percy doesn't know about what happened to you."

I thought about everything that had happened through the last few days. I was emotionally stressed. I was stretched in a thousand directions. People were trying to talk to me. They were trying to take care of me. I was tired, scared and injured. Nothing made sense and now, oh now, this boy decides that I'm easy. So he kisses me, thinking that his forward nature would be endearing. That was the final straw. Anger boiled up in my veins. My eyes narrowed as I thought about the boy's expression when I bitch slapped him. I wanted to grab the knife that sat on my bed side table and run to the upper deck and gut the monster.

Piper laid her hand over my clenched fingers, breaking me out of my own thoughts. "Percy, so that's the creep's name," I said through clenched teeth.

Piper sighed. She sounded like my words broke her faith in humanity. "He's not a creep, he just missed you," Piper breathed.

"I don't know this kid; I've never even seen him before!" I practically growl at her. "And now this nutcase thinks he can kiss me out of nowhere!"

Piper carefully placed her arm around my shoulder. Her tan arm patted mine. My head bowed, sobbing again

"Annabeth…"

I looked up, straight into her kaleidoscope eyes. I exclaimed, "Who does he think he is?"

Piper paused, and when she spoke, her voice was almost a whisper. "You boyfriend, that's who he thinks he is."


	4. Western Skies

**A/N: Hey! This is such an important chapter! Percy goes crazy! But more on that later!**

***DISCLOSER* Yep still no ownership!**

Thalia

Percy didn't move, not even noticing my presents. I just stood there. The sunset was very pretty, but it didn't seem so important any more. Nothing seemed important anymore; not even the soft pink sky, bright orange streaks, and the deepening purple sky that seemed so different from New York's. Looking into the depths of the orange rays, I recall the last few hours.

It took about four hours to locate Percy. Grover, I, and a few people from Camp Jupiter were combing the western coast to fine him. I was getting updates ever few minutes from the search crew. I knew Percy, but not a heart broken one. I had a gut feeling that he wouldn't be in an expected place. I followed my instincts and climbed a ridiculously steep hill of outer San Francisco. When I reached the top I had wished someone had been with me, but the closest person was several miles away.

Percy was just sitting there, not saying a word. He had thrown his cape down the hill. Well it was a stupid cape. He just sat there against the tree. His back was against the bark. He had a purple tee-shirt that had rips and holes all over it. His head was hung it utter despair. I could see his hands grasped in fists around the grass, like he was trying to stay grounded to the earth. I thought I was speechless, but words still came to my lips. I made an unintelligible sound and whispered a condolence, but he stopped my words with a sound that can only be described as a broken whimper. I tried again; the only response was a raised head looking into the western sky. This was the saddest thing I had ever seen, the confident and ever annoying Percy Jackson, was utterly broken.

I sat next to him in silence, just feeling the sun on my face and trying to erase the past days stress from my body. After a while I leaned over and whispered, "You need to come back." His raspy voice returned a single word. "Why." "Because you can't live sitting here against a tree!"

He turned toward me. I could see the tear stains on his cheeks, and the red around his eyes. He looked like a mess. He turned back to the west, to the ocean. His eyes searched the heavens for an answer and, almost absentmindedly, mumbled, "What if life's not worth living anymore?"

* * *

><p>Week one…<p>

Week two…

Week three…

Week four…

Week five…

Week six…

* * *

><p>Annabeth<p>

There he was again. Still sitting on the outer eastern hills of camp, always faced west, toward the sea. The long grass is blowing in a lazy August wind, Percy's long hair waving with it. He was skinnier than any person should be; his cloths hung on his body in such a way that he seemed sad. His once clear eyes had seemed to glaze over in despair. He sat with his arms around his knees, still staring out to the sea. He was in two places at once, you could just tell. He was distant in a faraway place, yet trapped and grounded in this nightmare. He seemed on edge and, frankly, just a bit little nuts.

I stood on the top of the hill, just feet away from him. A ripple of unease and awkwardness moved through the heavy air. I didn't belong. This wasn't an unfamiliar feeling, I constantly felt out of place. I sat down a few feet away from Percy. "Hey." That's all I said, just "Hey".

"What do you want?" He growled, through gritted teeth. "Umm, Thalia wanted to know if you were ready to leave." I shrugged.

It wasn't a total lie, she did want to know. I just wanted to sit next to him. The boy was still a stranger. He was the only person not trying to always talk to me. He wasn't prying into my head, or trying to get to know me. He was quiet. I was quiet too, whenever I was around him. So that made it calming. I also sat here hoping he would talk to me in a different tone. In the last few weeks, whenever Percy Jackson was forced to talk to me, he would talk business like. If no one was around, he would be spitting words at me, or sounding hurt like a puppy. I didn't like the idea of hurting him. I wanted him to talk to me like everyone else. Like I was a friend. He was a good guy, I think. He always was.

"Why would Thalia send you?" Percy whispered. He stared off into the blue sky and puffy clouds again. I was very quiet. "I'm not sure," I answered softly.

After a long awkward pause, I tried again. "Are you ready to leave?"

His voice softened somewhat as he whispered sadly, "I don't think I'll ever be able to leave…"


	5. Its Been a Long Four Months

**Author's Note: As it turns out, I didn't write because I had nothing to write about. Now I found a direction for this story and this chapter took off. So here you go, oh and, as always, REVIEWS REQUESTED!**

***Disclaimer* I still don't own the characters. All rights to Mr. Rick Riordan.**

Annabeth

It's been four months and eleven days. Four months, eleven days, and two hours to be exact. It's been a long four months, eleven days, two hours, and nine minutes. Not that anyone is keeping track.

Since then he hasn't said a word. And I haven't said one back. No matter how much I've wanted to. And let me tell you, I've wanted to.

Every night I think about walking over to his cabin and pounding on the door. When it opens and he would look at me, I would beg and whimper and sob. I would finally ask him to take me in his arms, to forget what I said and did, because I was sorry and didn't mean it, really.

But I know what he would say, and it's too painful for me to hear, or not hear. I know he would look at me, his eyes full of pain because he couldn't see me for as I am, but who I was before I shattered his heart. His eyes would tear a little, and then, without saying a word, he would shut the door. And not open it, no matter how hard I knocked.

It's been a long four months.

Every time I see him, my will shakes. He will be sword fighting in the arena. His hard swaying with every movement and his long, lean muscles taught with anticipation for the next strike. His movements are so powerful that it's almost impossible to see the grace in each attack. Almost but not totally impossible. He moves so smoothly it seems as though the fight is rehearses and he's dancing, not fighting. Gods, he's distracting.

The last time I saw him smile it was late June. I still feel conflicted about what I did. Maybe I shouldn't have hurt him. If I had been calm, maybe things would be different. I was just so confused, and in pain. I ached on so many levels and I hurt on many, many more. I wish I could change what I did, but now I'm stuck with the consequences.

My feet brush the snow. I look up at the sky and notice that clouds seem heavy. It might actually be snowing on Christmas. Christmas, I always knew what that was. The joy and the excitement is something I couldn't ever forget. Even though, to me, this is my first one.

Christmas is a time everyone should be happy. Percy should be happy. No matter how much everyone tries, he is still stuck in the same dark place at he was in California. I have to do something, I just have to. It's my fault anyway.

* * *

><p>I was waiting. The sand was soft, especially mixed with the soft snow, and the sky was grey. I waited on a red blanket and played with my braid. I compulsively looked at my watch, he should be here soon. By the time I had thought about giving up and heading back to my cabin, I heard something. It may have just been the sound of feet over sand, but it was something.<p>

Percy stood there next to the blanket and stared at me. He looked at the blanket, then the sea, and back to the blanket. Slowly, almost like he was afraid to break something, he kneeled on the sand and sat down next to me.

I pulled my knees to my chest, wrapped my arms around them, and sighed. "I'm...I'm really glad you came."

He just looked at me, and then continued to look out to sea.

"Want a soda?" I nearly pleaded. He was so quiet, it scared me. "I promise not to bite."

He sighed and looked at me. At least this time when he looked away there was the barest trace of a smile on his lips. With the twist of his lips, his eyes lit up a bit as well. They were a little closer to the bright sea green I saw on the boat so many months ago, and not so glazed and dead looking. His hair was neat but the ocean breeze was tousling it ever so slightly. His arms propped him up, and his orange tee was a little loose, like he was trying to hide the abs I saw every time he was in the sword arena.

After a long pause he finally spoke. "Yeah, I guess I'll take a drink." I handed him a Coca-Cola and opened a Sprite for myself. I took a shaky sip and the lemon-lime bubbles steadied me, just a little.

For a while we just sat there. We didn't touch, and we didn't speak. We didn't do much of anything. After a while I just couldn't handle it anymore, I had to say something. I had to say the one thing on my mind. "I'm so sorry." I whisper. "I'm sure you hate me," I pause, catching my breath, "but thank you for coming and letting me sit here with you."

We sit in silence again; Percy is acting like he didn't hear me. I guess that's okay. At least I got to say what I needed to. I get up to go and I see Percy shake his head. And sigh.

"I don't hate you," he says. "I just don't know what to do about you."

"I don't know," I answer, "I don't know you. Maybe I can talk to you sometime, get to know…you."

"Okay" He looks out to see again.

I walk away, quickly, because his words are so sweet and so sad it's making my eyes tear up. And I won't, if it's the last thing I do, I won't cry in front of him.


	6. A Shy Smile

**A/N: I know, I know. I need to be better about updating, but I've been busy. It happens. So get off my back and enjoy the story! Reviews welcome, as always!**

**DISCLAIMER: All rights to the wonderful Rick Riordan, he's the one who brought Percy into our world…We should all thank him with cookies…but only if Percabeth makes it out of Tartarus…..**

Annabeth

Amnesia is dark. And it's painful. And it's very lonely. Amnesia is like a thousand bricks lying on top of your brain, smothering you. Every time you try to remember, try to even think of the past your brain is sucked a little more into a black hole, a little more over the edge. You eventually learn not to try and remember, because it's too painful, too dangerous.

Everyone keeps telling me things. Their eyes say they are telling the truth, but only a few things sounded right, only a few still do. My name is Annabeth, I am a demigod, my favorite animal is an owl, and strangely, one cabin once put chocolate bunnies on top of another at Easter.

They tell me that I'm the smartest at camp, but I'm so confused and easily lost. They say I'm a strategist. That I am a fighter, and a leader. They assure me that I helped defeat the titans, that I was a hero. Thalia said I was in love with a guy named Luke. That I am, or was, in love with Percy. I don't see how. I don't feel in love. I still feel lost. I feel like I'm groping a smooth wall in a dark room, looking for the light switch. If only so I can see again.

I guess, if anything, I feel less guilt that I did in December. I talked with Percy again. He barely responded, and nothing was personal. I barely asked questions, still nothing personal. Then we walked away and still don't speak. Two steps forward and one back. At least he makes eye contact now.

Valentine's Day is right around the corner. I don't want to be here, watching all the silly happiness, and puppy dog love of new couples. Several people offered to "set me up". I couldn't do it. I know they would coerce Percy there, and I just can't do that. How can I try to fall in love with someone I don't even know, especially if I don't even know myself?

Percy

Everything is dark. My bunk is dark. My cabin is dark. The sky and ground and ocean are dark. Even my mind is dark. There isn't any sunshine, not even the stars. Even sunny days are filled with darkness. Annabeth…

Annabeth. Even she is dark to me. She used to be so beautiful, so wonderful. She made me so happy. Now she doesn't know me. And it's too painful to try and talk to her; it's too painful to _look_ at her. I can see it in her eyes. She wants me to be happy, without her. She wants me to be happy in spite of her. Annabeth tries so hard to make it okay, talking to me. She tries so hard. But I just can't do it. I can't forget her. She can't see that. I need her to stop trying. She is why I was happy and she is why I'm not now.

I just can't take it anymore. I can't stay, I need some space. I need to leave, to go somewhere.

Monday morning, I pack a bag. A small one, one I could carry while I travel. Where I'm going, I'm not sure, but I know it's away from here. Away from New York. Maybe I'll go back to California. Reyna would gladly let me back into camp. Jason and Piper would have tons of questions about camp, seeing as they haven't been here since June. I would be a good roman, even though I'm Greek.

I trek to the top of Half-Blood Hill, to a side that is easily hidden from the rest of camp. I am ten feet from the top when I realize someone's there already.

Quietly sitting on the hill is a girl. She sits with her shoulders slumped and her hands brushing the grass on the hill. Her arms are covered in scratches and her shoes are caked in mud. Her shirt and jacket hang off her body, too big and ripped, covered in dirt and blood. Her head is hanging and I think I see tears dripping from her face. I've never seen her so sad. I don't even know how she got here.

I think about turning away, leaving camp from another spot and telling Chiron about her from an anonymous phone call. But I can't. I'm glued to the spot, watching her form. Watching her act weak for the first time ever.

I turn to leave and he quiet scratchy voice whispers, "Don't go Percy." I freeze, unsure of how she knows it's me; she never lifted her head or shifted her eyes.

I walk up and sit next to her. Her black hair is knotted and dirty and it leaves a streak across her forehead when she brushes a piece back. "Reyna," I whisper. "What are you doing here?"

She just smiles. A shy, slight smile. So sweet and sad, especial for how tired and hurt she must be. "The same thing you're doing here. I ran away."

The similarities of our actions shock me. I almost believe that she of all people would leave her duty. Reyna, so strong and sturdy, the absolute leader of Camp Jupiter, _running away_. "Why Reyna, why here?"

"Because," her voice cracks a little, "it's the first place I thought of to run. It's safe here." She shrugs. I know she's lying, or at least not telling the whole truth. "I know you think it's stupid Percy."

"No. I get it." Her look of distain had me trying again. "I actually do. Camp Jupiter was the first place I thought of too. And you're right. I was going to run away."

"What's stopping you?"

"Right now? Umm…" I stuttered. "I need to get you to the big house."

I stood up and started down the slightly broken path. "Come on, it's this way." I walk back toward her and, for the first time, notice how swollen and purple her knee is. I grab her hands and pull her up. Reyna cries out and tears slid down her face, running marks into the grim.

"Don't worry. I've got you." I say, trying to reassure her.

"Maybe I should worry. You aren't known to be the steadiest on your feet." She jokes, wincing through the pain.

* * *

><p>After a while, we reach the Big House. I knock on the door and call for Chiron.<p>

He comes to the entryway slowly. "My boy, what is so important that you are here at 4:30 in the morning?"

"Reyna. She's here and injured," I say impatiently.

"Oh! Come in here Reyna."

Reyna limps into the infirmary. Chiron is following closely with the medic kit in hand. He turns back and says before the door shuts, "You seem happier this morning Percy, it's nice to see."

Standing, staring at the door for twenty-five minutes I realize something. He's right. This is the first time I've felt happy in months. The first time I've smiled.


	7. I Think You Dropped This

**A/N: My dear readers, **

**Don't fret, don't worry. We'll get to the Percabeth and everything else. Chill, it wouldn't be a very good story if they just immediately fell back in love, would it?**

**We good? GREAT! On to the story!**

**DISCLAIMER- Percabeth and every other character in this story thus far belong to Rick Riordan, so does all the settings and I couldn't have written the original story better myself!**

Annabeth

I know I have amnesia, but I swear I wasn't born yesterday. They're keeping a secret from me. They're worried, I hear them whispering about it all the time. In the pavilion, when I walk on the beach, and even when they think I'm still asleep. I can't get away from it!

Who is they, you may ask. Well, _"they"_ is everyone. EVERYONE AT CAMP! I can't get away from it.

I just want the incessant whispering about how worried they are, about how something will affect me, because that something involves Percy. When will they realize that it's not happening. He won't love me anymore. He doesn't even _like_ me. That much is true, from his demeanor.

I guess I have no one to blame. I did want him to be happy. Even if I wasn't, he should be happy. Even if that happiness involves another girl. A smarter, more confident, and more beautiful girl.

I see them. Their hands brush against each other when they walk. She smiles and teases him when they train. And he smiles. Percy actually smiles now. Maybe that's what their trying to hide from me. Because they think I can't handle it. Little did they know, I had seen more than they ever wanted me to know.

I didn't want to see them. I didn't mean to hear everything she whispered, or feel the tension as they spoke. It just happened, I swear.

I was reading, sitting up in a tree. That branch was my favorite, it overlooked the sea. My book was silly, a story about a young girl falling in love with a boy. It was so shallow and the characters were so self-absorbed. I could lose myself in it.

I would read and occasionally look up at the sea, the view helped me feel calm and collected. They walked along the beach, right below my tree, in plain sight and close enough to clearly hear their words. I wanted to leave, but I couldn't get down without getting caught.

They strolled up, stopping to look at the sunset. She was laughing at his story as he animatedly told it. I watched his hand brush slowly by her wrist and carefully slide into her palm.

They were holding hands. He stood rigid at first, awkward, but then relaxed realizing that she wasn't mad. They were holding hands. Percy and Reyna. They were holding hands and watching the ocean get darker.

"So, why is everyone so tense around here? It seems like they're all holding their breath." I heard Reyna ask.

Percy cursed, "I really wish they would forget any ideas they have about me. They don't know me anymore."

"It's me, isn't it?" Reyna sighed. "I'm the problem."

"No, Reyna, you will never be a problem. Everyone just expects Annabeth and I to…" he paused, "They need to get out of my business."

"Oh"

Reyna was deep in thought. Finally she slowly whispered, "Tell me one more thing. Do you think you and her would ever…you know, get back together?"

Percy wrapped his arm around her and said, "No. Yes. I don't think so. I don't know, honestly. She is just so different now."

They were silent for a while. After a while Reyna turned to Percy, and smiled. "I'm really glad you did it."

"Did what?" Percy responded in a clueless fashion.

Biting her lip, Reyna looked away and muttered, "Hold my hand."

"Oh really?" he responded with a slightly cocky smile.

"Yes… Percy, you make me feel happy." Her voice stronger, she continued, "And beautiful. And confident. I'm so glad we have…this," She shyly looked away, her dark curls swinging in front of her eyes and blushing cheeks.

"And I'm glad you did that…. so I can do this." Reyna leaned in and kissed him.

Percy kissed her back, his arms encircling her waist. She laced her fingers through his hair. And they stood, and kissed. Her pushing up onto her tip toes to reach and he meeting her in the middle.

After what seemed like the longest, most awkward moment I've ever experienced they left. Smiling, hand in hand as they went.

Once I was sure they were gone I climbed down from my perch and calmly walked toward the center of camp.

I didn't think I was so focused, or maybe dazed, because I tripped over my own two feet and fell sprawling forward. My book went sliding into the dirt and my hands slid in the mud.

As I stood up and brushed myself off, I noticed a hand holding my book out to me. The hand belonged to a boy.

He smiled at me and said, "I think you dropped this."

I pushed my hair out of my face and stuttered, "Umm, thanks." I looked up from the ground, and my eyes met a soft dark brown stare.

"Um, hi. My name is Annabeth."

"Hello Annabeth, I'm Damien"


End file.
